neoscumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 1: Darkmovers
Summary In the inaugural episode of NeoScum, our four shadow runners meet up to perform a mission. They get matched by chance on the Darkmovers app and meet their Johnson. After accepting the job, they proceed to mess around for the rest of the episode. Episode Notes Synopsis Gannon and Mike introduce the podcast, a Shadowrun actual play, and briefly introduce the setting. They explain what the Game Master is and introduce their characters.: * Mike is playing Dak Rambo, a rogue trucker * Blair is playing Zenith, a cyber-augmented decker * Eleni is playing Pox, an elf in a pocket-covered coat * Casey is playing Tech Wizard (a.k.a. Squirt Purpler), a wizard in wizard robes The adventure begins with Dak and Tech barreling towards Indianapolis in the heavily damaged Xanadu, Dak's 18 wheeler truck. Tech is excited by the prospect of stopping for chicken at Neo Raising Cane’s. Zenith is jacked into the matrix in an underground BTL lounge in Indianapolis. He is on a cold sim playing the massively multiplayer game, Dragonstorm. In the game, Zenith's avatar is Black Hand, a "20 foot tall dragon with a double war ax." He gets an alert on his Darkmovers app, "it’s like Tinder for shadowrunners." He sees his old contact Dak Rambo has accepted a job nearby. Pox is introduced hiding out in her portable tent in an Indianapolis back alley. She has been traveling for a few months and is try to get some cash together. She also receives a notification about the job on Darkmovers. She accepts the job and heads over to the Dappled Pine. After smoke starts pouring from the a/c vents in his truck, Dak is forced to pull off the road. There, Indianapolis police officer Gorski Lubcevski issues Dak a ticket for 10000 nuyen. Officer Lubcevski has Xanadu towed away after refusing a bribe from Dak. As the truck is being towed away, Dak realizes he accidentally accepted a job on Darkmovers. Dak and Tech hitch a ride with fellow trucker, Beans, over to the Dappled Pine motel. While trying to produce a belch, Tech begins throwing up in the cabin of Beans' truck. Dak and Beans join in and eventually Beans demands 300 nuyen to clean it up. Beans invokes the trucker code of the National Society of Honored Truckers, but Dak refuses to pay. The team meet up in front of the VR sex dungeon next to the Dappled Pine and receive their instructions for the job from Creb Dulette Johnson. He informs them that technocrusts invaded is office and killed his business partners, Dope Monack and Fran Wa Colby. Mr Johnson asks the team to clear out his offices and ensure his prototype weapon is safe. Pox attempts to wash Tech down with a hose and glitches, soaking herself. After Zenith misappropriates the song "School's Out" to AC/DC, an orc in a towel corrects them from his motel room. Tech, angered by this insult gets into an argument with the orc, Gannon Reedy and punches him in the junk with a phantasmal fist spell. This knock the orc out. Dak cleans out Gannon's pockets for 3 nuyen. Category:Episodes